1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable lancet device cap which includes a test strip and a lancet or lancet needle. The invention also relates to a disposable cap for a testing device such as glucose meter. The invention further relates to a method of using a testing device such as a blood glucose meter with a removable/replaceable cap. In particular, the invention relates to a cap having both a lancet needle and a test strip which may be disposable, i.e., which can be used once and discarded, and/or which utilizes an arrangement which protects a user from contacting his or her skin with needle after the testing device has been triggered and/or fired.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure.
Known single-use/disposable lancet devices are not sufficiently and/or properly design to ensure that they cannot be reused. Moreover, such devices generally do not protect a user from coming into contact with the needle after the device has been used. Known testing devices such a glucose meters do not utilize a disposable cap which includes an integrally mounted lancet needle and/or a test strip.
An improved device would allow the user to use the lancet needle only a single time and more reliably and safely prevent reuse of the lancet needle. The device should also ensure that a contaminated needle cannot come into contact with a user after the device is used or triggered. Finally, an improved device would utilize a disposable cap which is safe to dispose of, is simple in design, and is inexpensive to produce.